


Too Good To Be True

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Light Choking, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Spanking, and maybe a surprise twist at the end, dominant kevin, here we go again, submissive Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: After a long day of classes, sometimes Jacob just needs to sit back, relax, and enjoy the love and comfort of his mommy.Or does he?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Some more moonbae to feed the people!
> 
> I'm trying out an idea I've been dwelling on for far too long, so now here it is... some light mommy kink. It's nothing too graphic really, so boo hoo I'm a whimp.
> 
> Again, if you're under 18 please do NOT read this, it's not meant for you. Let's be respectful.  
> Also, the actions depicted on this fic or any other of my fics aren't real don't represent reality at all. It's all ships and fun.  
> Okay? Okay.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The door closing behind him with a kick from the heel of his foot indicates that yet another exhausting day was over. He huffs once he settles his backpack on the floor next to his shoes, not even minding placing everything neatly and nicely because he was just that damn tired.  
And usually, when Jacob is beyond tired, he’s also in need of something more than just a good night of sleep and that’s it.

The ache on his abused and tired muscles expected something more; something that his bed and some rest could not give him. He sat on the couch in the middle of the room, hands folded comfortably but eagerly on his knees pressed together. He looked around for someone.  
If he were lucky, that someone would not be too busy with college work, and could calm this ceaseless desire within him.

He turned his gaze to his lap, embarrassment rising up his neck to his ears. Even though they had discussed this before, Jacob still felt a little ashamed to admit that this in particular excited him. It was like that little forbidden secret that no one else could know, just the two of them. And it aroused him to no end.

With a shaky and uncertain voice, he called for the other “M-Mommy…?”

And just saying the word out loud and making it almost echo throughout the room made his cock twitch between his legs, his immediate response being shutting his legs further like his knees could break from the pressure at any second.  
It embarrassed him how much he loved this. The idea of calling his boyfriend ‘mommy’. He felt perverted yet excitement was building inside his stomach with each passing second of silence.

His throat held the damned word again, feeling that if he said it again he would be humiliating himself even more. But he tried again, this time coming out whinier and needier than before

“Mommy!”

He heard a door open in the distance, by his calculations it would be the bedroom door he shared with his boyfriend. Light footsteps followed, as if his lover weighed as much as a feather.  
“Yes, baby?” Out came a questioning yet delicate voice.

Jacob dared to turn his neck to peek at the long-awaited boyfriend, but his eyes had not prepared him for the dreamlike image before him; Kevin walked barefoot to him, while he tied a knot in his light silk robe that barely covered his legs, Jacob could only imagine for now if it even covered his ass; his chest was literally bare, the robe really left little to the imagination and served only as a prop to reinforce the scene planned in their heads. And my god, Kevin was also wearing red and transparent satin panties, transparent enough for Jacob to almost squeak when he noticed.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Kevin sounded absolutely angelic, voice filled with fake worry and a tone of condescendence but it fit the mood perfectly “I heard you calling for mommy…”  
And with that, Kevin stood in all his glory before Jacob, who felt so little in the presence of his mommy. Kevin combed Jacob's tousled hair, then sat next to him on the couch, legs crossing and hiding away what Jacob’s eyes kept peeking at.

“Did my baby have a long day, is that it?” The younger murmured, and Jacob could have sworn he melted at the sound of his voice, so sweet and capable of lull him to sleep.  
Jacob leaned into the other’s warm touch, simply nodding with his head, eyes looking back at Kevin for a second before he was once again facing his own lap.  
When Jacob felt that way, looking at Kevin and not feeling embarrassed and intimidated was difficult. And to have any control over his cock was even more troublesome because with each shy look cast on any part of Kevin's body it made him stiffen in his already tight pants.

“My baby’s acting so shy…” Kevin spoke with a soft smile on his lips, the back of his hand now caressing the rosy cheek of his boyfriend “You don’t want to be with Mommy, is that it?”  
“No! I mean, yes… yes I want Mommy please—“Jacob suddenly blurted out, stumbling on his words as he did so. He hadn’t even noticed how he darted his hand over his Mommy’s wrist and was still holding onto it like he was afraid Kevin would leave all of a sudden.

“Shhh shhh, it’s okay my sweet baby” Kevin reassured him, noticing how his boyfriend got so worried. He shrugged his hand away from his wrist to hold it instead, his other hand now on his chin to make Jacob look at him with those pleading puppy eyes, and Jacob whined at the sudden eye contact.

“You’re so tense, baby boy…” Each second that passed when Jacob could notice more and more details of the lack of clothes on Kevin, the more his cock grew in his pants and he knew he couldn’t hide for much longer.  
“Want to sit on mommy’s lap?” The question was really rhetorical because Jacob nodded so fast, bottom lip between his teeth and shy whimpers falling from his mouth right after “Oh my Goodness, so eager my little boy” Kevin chuckled at his boyfriend’s clear excitement “Come on, baby. Let Mommy take good care of you”.

And Jacob was quick to sit on Kevin's lap after he uncrossed his legs. At this angle, Jacob could see his boyfriend's clothed cock so well, and it just made him more desperate. His arms wrapped around Kevin's neck, eyes darting away from the obvious erection supported by his Mommy, and instead hiding his face on the crook of his lover’s neck.

Kevin’s hands roamed his back, stroking it gently before resting his manicured hand on Jacob’s tense thigh, noticing what Jacob was so desperately trying to hide but failing miserably.  
With a content chuckle, Kevin’s finger’s traced a trail up Jacob’s thigh, this simple gesture alarming all senses in the latter. 

“M-Mommy… “ was all Jacob managed to say, realization that his dirty secret was out hitting him.  
“What’s the matter, my love?” Kevin’s ever so light finger’s kept going up, up, up… until they reached Jacob’s sensitive crotch area “Ow, you thought Mommy wouldn’t notice? Silly little boy…” his index finger traced the shape of his baby’s clothed cock, watching as it pulsed inside his pants. 

Jacob squirmed in place, his face scalding from embarrassment and also arousal. He didn’t even feel his legs relax and open slowly at the touch of the other, but this only gave Kevin easier access to tease his baby some more.

“You really thought Mommy wouldn’t notice your pretty little cock, baby? Mmm, you must have been so frustrated all day…” and what were once Kevin’s fingers simply tracing the outline of his cock, was now the firm palm of his hand gripping at his growing bulge “Thinking of Mommy’s hands on you, right? Doing things like these…” and he kept stroking Jacob so painfully slow, broken whimpers falling from the poor boy.

“Hmm, what about Mommy’s mouth? Did you think of it, baby?” he knew Jacob couldn’t answer, he was a babbling mess “Did you think of Mommy kissing that pretty cock of yours in front of all college campus, yeah? Sucking you off so everyone knows you’re Mommy’s little good boy? And what about Mommy’s ass, huh? Did you daydream about fucking Mommy’s tight ass, baby?” Kevin was practically belittling him, treating him like Jacob couldn’t handle a day without his Mommy. And maybe he’s right, maybe Jacob did think of his Mommy way too many times to count throughout the day. But right now, Jacob was struggling to remain still on Kevin’s lap.

“Y-Yes… Yes, Mommy…” he blurted out, eyes heavy with tears that threatened to fall at any moment, voice squeaky and shy.  
Kevin just smirked at his baby’s words “Such a good, good boy for me. Just like Mommy taught you. You’re such a needy boy, always thinking of Mommy”

And Kevin moved his head enough to look down on the other “Look at me, baby”.  
Jacob reluctantly did, looking like a lost puppy in his Mommy’s lap “You need Mommy’s help, don’t you?”

Jacob nodded.

The delicious pressure on his crotch eased a little when fingers zipped Jacob's pants with dexterity. Unbuttoning the button next, Kevin lowered the other's pants enough to reveal the problem his baby had; his cock sprung free, quite literally, hitting his tummy immediately and leaving Jacob moaning softly after being released from the tightness of his pants.

“Look at that…” a finger poked at the angry red tip, mocking a desperate and whimpering Jacob “Someone’s been having some really naughty thought’s, ain’t that right?”

“B-Been thinking about… mommy. A lot” for the first time, Jacob spoke in a somehow coherent way, and each word filled Kevin’s ears with immense joy “Want… mommy to make me… you know”

And Kevin arched a brow at that, smirk painted lips unable to hide his cockiness “Hmm, you’re going to have to use your big boy words, baby. What do you want Mommy to do?”  
Kevin was really enjoying this with the way he was forcing Jacob to speak knowing damn well at this point he was beyond fucked in the mind and couldn’t think straight. But Jacob obliged.  
“Want Mommy to make me feel good…” he murmured against Kevin’s lips, arms still wrapped around the other now bringing them closer “please Mommy, just this once… make me come.”

And such a plea couldn’t be denied. Kevin smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s trembling lips, shifting on the couch and letting his baby fall to the spot next to him, as he stood up once again.  
Jacob just stood there looking at his Mommy, almost choking when he turned his back for a mere second and the glimpse of his practically naked ass took his breath away. He watched as Kevin played with the noose around his robe, slowly untying it with a tempting smile on his lips “You know, baby” he began, dropping the robe over his shoulders when the tie was completely loosened, the view of his pretty lacy panties making Jacob freeze in his place “Mommy’s got a little problem, too…”´

Approaching the other, watching how petrified he was, Kevin bit his lip lightly, excitement growing in him and his cock growing inside his underwear. He took the other's trembling hand, placing it on his crotch and making him feel how wet and hard he was for him “You see, Mommy’s been thinking about you as well. Yeah baby, Mommy’s been craving your sweet tender moans filling my ears all day…”

Jacob squeezed his Mommy’s cock in his hand, forehead resting against his hip as he looked back up at him with pouty lips “M-Mommy—“  
“I know, baby, I know…” Kevin brushed away some wild strands of hair that stuck to his lover’s forehead, giving him a reassuring smile “Can Mommy suggest something, hm?”

And Jacob once again eagerly nodded.

“Good boy… how about you let Mommy rub himself all over your pretty leaking cock… we could come together, how about that baby?”

And Jacob couldn't even deny Kevin anything at this point, pressing his forehead against the other's hip and giving a small kiss to his boyfriend's smooth skin, Jacob simply answered “Please, Mommy.”  
Pleased with the response of the other, Kevin pushed the other lightly against the couch, hands thrown at Jacob's pants and pulling them out and releasing the other from the pressure they caused him, leaving the elder almost completely naked if it wasn’t for his shirt, that soon enough Kevin was tugging at “Hm, gonna make my baby feel so good…” and with that, Jacob’s shirt was no longer in view and Kevin admired the view of his God-like sculpted boyfriend “I love you”

“I love you too” maybe they broke character for a second, and maybe they also didn’t care. But soon enough Kevin was back to work as he straddled Jacob’s lap, hips clashing with his boyfriend’s naked skin.

With his hands resting on Jacob's shoulders for support, Kevin began rolling his hips slowly, feeling too much but also too little at the same time.  
Jacob took the opportunity to place his hands on what he’s been aiming for since he spotted Kevin, and that was his ass; squeezing his round and perky cheeks and gripping them like they belonged to him.

“I’m guessing someone loves Mommy’s ass, huh?” and Jacob couldn’t even deny it or be shy about it, Kevin’s ass was claimed by him many times so at this point he considered it his property, basically.

Returning to the task ahead, Kevin started rubbing his still clothed cock against Jacob’s, a slow rhythm that could burn them both from the inside out from how slow it was.  
The satin material of the panties added to the pleasure of rubbing their cocks together, and beads of pre-cum only wetted the fabric more. With skilled moves, Kevin began rocking himself against Jacob’s aching cock, the friction beginning to feel too good.

A few high pitched moans fell from Kevin’s hungry lips, mouth agape as he looked Jacob in the eyes “Gosh, baby… only you can make Mommy feel this good” and that was music to Jacob’s ears because next thing he knew the hands that were still gripping the other’s ass tightly were now contributing to the frantic rhythm with which they were rubbing against each other.

One could say the roles were starting to switch, with the way Jacob suddenly took control over Kevin’s movements, but to hell with roles. Jacob just knew that Kevin felt like pure sin on top of him, hips desperately moving to create that sweet wet friction they both needed.

“Oh God… so good, you feel so good baby” Kevin was a moaning mess, not even containing himself anymore, eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head as his mouth practically never shut with the trail of moans and whimpers that kept coming from him.

Jacob smirked at the sudden submission from the other, taking the chance to rock his hips according to Kevin’s moves to create a rhythm that was almost way too delicious and good to last much longer.

Suddenly, a hard smack was heard from all over the room, Jacob’s hand landing perfectly on Kevin’s bare ass and making him spit back a high pitched ‘fuck’ at that.  
His other hand made its way up to Kevin’s neck, placed appropriately in order to not hurt the other, and forcing Kevin to look him in the eyes “Who’s your Daddy now, huh?”

And Kevin’s moans sounded like desperate cries, hips moving to seek that sweet release they both wanted, while Jacob’s hand was still choking him “Fuck, you are. You’re my Daddy. You’re my fucking Daddy”

“Oh yeah?” Jacob said in a way too calm tone, dead staring the other in the eyes and simply saying “Then fucking come for me. Right now”

And just like that, almost like a switch was turned inside Kevin, he was spilling his hot cum all over his silky panties, wetting them almost completely.  
He bucked his hips a few more times to let his orgasm die down, but soon enough a hard smack to his ass was felt again, making him whimper out loud

“Did I tell you to stop? Move your fucking hips and make me come, Mommy” and that last word came out with a mocking chuckle, a blush crawling up Kevin’s cheeks from how humiliated he felt. His hips worked their way to make Jacob soon enough come all over his tummy with a loud moan, Kevin feeling dirty and used in so many ways. But he absolutely loved it.

They sat there for a few seconds, their haze dying down a little after a while and Kevin was the first to speak “That’s not fair”  
With a giggle of his own, Jacob leaned forward to peck his boyfriend on the lips “How is this not fair? Didn’t you like it?”

And Kevin slapped his arm jokingly, a pout on his lips “Well, yeah I fucking loved it! But, I was supposed to be the dominant one this time…”  
“Hm, says the one being whiny and pouting” Jacob replied back, pocking his boyfriend’s cute lips.  
And Kevin just sighed in defeat, a smile creeping on his face for he couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend “Alright, but I’m fucking you next time!”  
Jacob nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close “Mhm, we’ll see about that.”


End file.
